This project is designed to better understand the energy balance, eating and exercise habits, self evaluation skills and behavior patterns of obese children with 0, 1 or 2 obese parents. Parents and children will be assessed over a two-week period, and provided a one-year treatment. Results will be analyzed to determine whether children from different types of parent combinations have different caloric requirements, and differ in their habit or behavior patterns. In addition, relationships between parent and child on intake, expenditure, habit and behavior patterns will be established, to provide an indication of the extent of parental modeling and shared patterns of various behavior. Finally, differences in weight loss of children will be established, to understand the role of parental weight, habits and support on weight loss and maintenance. The results should prove useful in understanding mechanisms responsible for obesity in children, and in future tailoring of treatments to characteristics of children and their families.